The Unexpected Visitor
by softgentle
Summary: Victoria arrived in middle earth a year ago and is trying to find a way home. With a potentially indefinite future in middle earth victoria wonders if going back home will ever happen. Will our heroine make it home or will she build a new life and relationships in middle earth forever?
1. Chapter 1

As I walked through to the throne room my heart was racing. Lord Elrond had sent for me in a great haste and asked for me to arrive as soon as I was able. A million thoughts entered into my mind and I nievely wondered if they had found my home. As I turned around the corner into the main space, I saw a face that I knew, but it was a face that I had barely spoken to.

This face belonged to a bar person from my mothers pub. When I was at home with my mother, I visited the pub she worked at frequently and became known as the managers daughter. I have always had a problem with being known as something and not somebody. During my training as a nurse I became infurated with being called 'the student'; I stand by my belief that everyone is to be known as a person and not an item. It was clear he had ended up here in probably the same fashion I had done. Dressed in his own clothes with a face like thunder, it was clear that he was not responsible for his actions in ending up here. Perhaps he knew how my mother was? Then I realised he had a son, which he had left behind in our universe.

His name was AJ and I eyed him up and down before even acknowledging anyone else in the room. It was at this very moment that I realised how different I looked to before. I was slim and tall; with a figure that I could have only dreamed of back home. My hair was thick and framed my face as I wanted it to and my face didn't possess the classic, resting bitch face I was acustomed to. He was wearing jeans and a hoodie with trainers. I secretly wondered if he was wearing his pub uniform on underneath. It would have been strangely comforting to see something familiar. He was stood before lord elrond, clearly uncomfortable and almost on edge because of the guards standing around him armed. He looked at me and instantly felt relaxed at seeing a familiar face. I almost had a sense of jelousy at that moment, wishing that I had that privilege when I came to middle earth.

I stepped forward feeling the front of my gown hitting my toes as I walked forwards. The feeling was almost alien to me as I saw his jeans and remembered the feeling denim on my skin.

'AJ' I said softly. 'I can't tell you how amazing it is to see someone from home'

'Where am i?' He asked me. 'Your mum has been worried sick since you left'

'I didn't leave by choice, I was taken. And I strongly suspect that you were too' I replied.

'I suggest that you take your friend and explain everything to him that we know about how you joined us here victoria' Lord Elrond added. My gaze never left AJ's and his to mine.

Despite hardly knowing each other back in our universe, we seemed to be able to walk in a comfortable silence until we reached the river far below the main bridge and courtyard entrance. This walk seemed to be getting easier in my rather high heeled shoes, than it was originally.

'Are you alright?' I asked AJ.

'I suppose so' He replied with a sigh. I could he was trying to find the right way to say something so I waited for him to continue. 'Is this the lord of the rings world?'

'Yes' I couldn't deny him the truth. I watched as his face fell to the realisation of where he was and the reality of the chance he may not be returning. 'My little boy is with his mum but I can't see him. How do we get back? Why havent you been back to us? Your mother has been worried sick about you.'

I walked away with my hands together. Did he not realise that I wouldve come home if I could? Did he really think that I cared so little about my mother that I was staying here by choice?

'I can't get back AJ,' I sighed. 'I've tried, but we don't know how I got here so therefore we cant find out how to get back…I was found in the middle of an opening in the wildwood forest. Woodland elves are a bunch of bastards if im honest and they tried to get information out of me. Thinking I was from this world. It took several days before they realised I didn't know anything about this world or anyone in it. The damage they did will scar me.'

I turned with my back facing AJ and I knew from the top and sides exposing my back from my dress that he could see the scarring of the blades. They were still red and angry despite the marks being made almost a year ago. I suddenly felt his cold hands on my back. I don't know if he felt the need to touch them to make sure he wasn't dreaming or just to check im actually here talking to him but it felt…..nice.

'I'm sorry Toria' He whispered in my ear. I still couldn't quite believe we were talking like this. We barely knew each other and yet just having someone you knew from a previous life, you feel more at ease and almost like you've known that person for years.

I remember when I started my second college course during my late teens; one of the tutors said to us that we should move away from the people we knew before. Even though you may know one person from a previous group or school when you start somewhere new, you will stick to that person no matter what because you like the feeling of familiar face.

After this short catch up I then took AJ to get some new clothes because the look of the ones he was currently wearing, suggested that he had been in middle earth for some time.

When the group reconvened for dinner I spoke with Lord Elrond.

'What do we know about AJ's appearance here?' I asked.

'I don't know im afraid my child,' He responded. 'When Cirdan saw him in the woods, he recognised the clothes the man was wearing. He brought him here in the chance you would be able to identify him.'

'He worked with my mother,' I said. 'In truth I barely know him…But-'

'It is a comfort to see a familiar face.' Lord Elrond responded looking at me. 'Perhaps now is your chance to know him and allow yourself some comforts knowing that your arrival to us was not of your own doing….I know you have been punishing yourself for leaving your mother worried and perhaps thinking your selfish in not searching for land you arrived in. The land is over run with orcs and I will ensure that as soon as it is safe, we will search for you.

'Thank you Lord Elrond' I took his hand and spoke. 'How can I repay you for your kindness?'

'By living the life your mother would have wanted you to' I nodded and he kissed my forehead. 'Now I suggest you go and see Cirdan, he has been concerned about you since he returned'

I walked along the bridge and saw AJ speaking to others in the palace, clearly interested in the new world he was a part of. My gaze was then given to a rather tall and strapping, younger elf. He walked towards me with a soft smile on his face; I keep wondering why he cares for me so. At home no man ever paid any attention to me and I reconciled to fact that my face only ever attracted drug users and alcoholics who spent most of their free time in the pub.

'I was worried when I didn't see you this afternoon, my lady' Cirdan was always very formal towards me despite my knowledge that he had requested to Lord Elrond to court me. He hadnt actually asked me yet but I knew that someday it would come.

'Cirdan,' I said with a small sigh. 'Please call me victoria.'

'Only if you insist', he replied with a small laugh. I took his arm and walked with him away from the noise of the dining area. As we did so and reached the river under the bridge, I noticed he was leaning over slightly as he walked.

'Cirdan?', I asked. 'What happened?'

I was trying to get him to sit down and he refused. Cirdan tried to tell me that his horse bolted and whilst the rest of the guard managed to get it; Cirdan bruised some ribs as a result of the horse being suddenly irate.

'It is of no matter Victoria I promise you', he told me. 'I would rather have bruised ribs than have walked all the way back to you.'

It was clear he felt for me, feelings that I did not know if I returned. He stroked my face with his hand and I leaned into him; I enjoyed the feeling of being cared for, of being wanted. It was this moment I realised that I didn't know how I felt but I wasn't repulsed by Cirdan. I didn't love him either. Plenty of people always say in the movies back home that love comes with time; but I also knew that people here marry a lot sooner than people back home do. If I kissed Cirdan now I would be as good as engaged, I decided right then that I wouldn't try to explain a one night stand or a friends with benefits arrangement. I made a mental note to tell AJ to do the same.

'Cirdan, I cannot commit to someone', I told him without looking at him. 'In my home, people can stay together for years without being married, have children even without being married…..I know you asked lord Elrond permission to ask for my hand in a courtship.'

I looked into his eyes and he looked almost ashamed of his actions.

'I care for you Victoria' Cirdan spoke softly.

'I care for you but I'm not sure if I love you.' I could hear the shaking in my own voice. I worried for a moment, thinking that Cirdan may be angry with me. Instead he held my hand.

'Give us time to see if we can feel that way', he whispered. 'because, in truth, I feel the same about you.'

I didn't say anything, there wasn't any need to say anything at all. We had an understanding, some kind of attachment to each other that meant we may be involved with each other but we were by no means, courting or exclusive as we would say at home. We walked back to the dining area in contented silence. I could see AJ was still thoroughly enjoying himself; chatting to a young elven woman. I made a mental note to ask him about that later.

The rest of the evening was very much the same as the previous for me. I ate a small portion of vegetables and retired as discreetly as possible; until I ran into Cirdan again just before my bedroom door.

'Goodnight Victoria,' he bowed. I smiled and returned with a curtsey, saying my goodnights. My hand was caught by his as I walked past and a firm kiss planted upon it before he allowed me to retire.

Whilst I sat in bed that night I seriously thought about my future; could I be in middle earth indefinitely? I finally began to think about how I may have to accept the possibility, I may not return home. I knew the books were complete but tolkin was never able to continue the story. So I suppose it didn't matter if I did something that wasn't part of the plot. Sure there were orcs still roaming all over the place but there were also germans still running riot after the great war came to an end in 1918.

Perhaps giving cirdan a chance would help me to adjust. I knew I had been in a state of denial and acting so, since my arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"overnight, AJ had settled into the way of life that surrounded us in Rivendell. I wanted to speak with him about what he knew about how he came to be here with us. I wasn't as relaxed about the situation when I arrived; perhaps it was due the repulsive orcs that found me and decided to create scars on me. Despite living the best life possible since I arrived and was rescued, I found it difficult to look at the positive aspects of living here; maybe it was the reason why I never allowed myself to become close to Cirdan. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I dressed for the day in a white day dress with long sleeves. Despite wanting to speak to Cirdan again about the previous night's discussions; I also wanted to speak to AJ. I was unsure of the priority. However once again fate had decided for me and I was informed that Lord Elrond had sent for me this morning and wanted me to meet him in the throne room. /spanstrong id="docs-internal-guid-02d26ade-7fff-182c-0e38-18fd38da7144" style="font-weight: normal;"/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As I approached the doors I felt myself becoming nervous; in truth, I had no idea what this would be about. With my heart in my chest, I asked the guard to announce me before entering myself. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Despite living in Rivendell for very nearly two years, the feeling of being nervous still came when I had an audience with his lordship./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Milord,' I acknowledged while looking at him. Despite his request for me not to curtsy and bow my head at him, I did in spite of this. It felt wrong to not show such respect to an individual who had shown me so much kindness./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Victoria,' I received gently, in reply. 'Please come and sit by me'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Thank you,' I replied as I sat down lightly at the large meeting table for his lords. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'i assume you are aware of the reason why I asked you here this morning?' /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'i'm afraid not my lord'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'I am aware you have been looking for your own home since you travelled here and lived with us here in Rivendell; however, I am wondering how much longer you will be dedicated to this task.'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Until I find my family once again my lord'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I saw the hesitation in his eyes and he paused before continuing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Only, the arrival of our latest guest has caused me to question if that day should arrive, victoria.'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I took a moment to breathe and prepare a reply that wouldn't cause me to sound like a child./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'I will never allow myself to think, I might never go home one day' /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Victoria, Cirdan has made his intentions clear to me with regards to his affections for you and please understand that I only wish the best for you. He wishes to court you and has asked once again for permission.' He stood and walked around so I could no longer see him. 'Victoria, please understand that to be unhappy with only one goal in your sights would be foolish.'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I stood in anger facing him yet lord Elrond did not seem surprised by this; clearly, he understood my character more than I anticipated. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'I do not want to create a life here only for it to be ruined when my life returns to the way it was. I would never assume that I will be here for the rest of my life.' I spoke with a raised voice but actively tried my best not to shout. 'I am very grateful to you for everything you have done but I can't commit myself to be here for the rest of my life.'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I turned my back on lord Elrond and heard a loud sigh, probably in frustration. My mind was a total disaster at this point and I wished that I could make sense of everything around me. I realised at that moment, with AJ's appearance, there was a good chance more individuals would be appearing rather than me returning. Perhaps it was time to accept my situation and make the best of it? I couldn't make sense of it but in everyone else's mind, it would probably make sense. I still struggled with the concept of AJ accepting this so easily despite having a young son back home that waited for him. We still had no idea of how to determine the time difference or how quickly time would pass during our time here. I was brought out of my reverie by lord Elrond placing a hand on mine, atop the table I was leaning on. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Victoria, please consider what I am saying to you. You are young and I don't believe that you should spend your life pining after your family who isn't a part of this world. You are part of this world now child and I believe that you could be happy here if you make it your home and come to accept your situation here with us. I will always care for you and assist you in your search for your family, but please try to make more of a life for yourself. It pains me to see you so depressed because you feel alone. I am aware of the conversation between yourself and Cirdan last evening and I wish for you to consider him.'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A tear ran down my face in the knowledge that he was true, right; my refusal to accept my situation had impacted me more than I realised. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'What if I create a family here and then we find a way for me to return?' I asked without looking at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Should that day arrive, you will choose to return home or reside here. Either decision will result in happiness and regret, but I am confident that day isn't for many years.'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I expected to cry harder at hearing such words but it sobered me, hardened me and made me stronger for the days ahead. I thanked Lord Elrond with the promise to join them that evening for dinner and speak to Cirdan. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I stood on the balcony of my room looking over the waterfall, the sound of the water hitting the rocks was so gentle yet harsh. I watched the water carefully, waiting for a decision to enter my mind. Cirdan had been in support for me since I arrived in Rivendell, I still doubted the affection he hoped for on my part. I had refused to accept that would be here longer than a year and yet it had been nearly two, and I was still rejecting any signs of commitment. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cirdan suddenly came into my view, walking towards the waterfall, not wearing his usual armour and weaponry; I was surprised at how much he looked so normal, so soft and gentle. I was so sure that I didn't want to be here anymore and that my family would be looking for me, so it would be my duty to return home. Cirdan remained sitting on a boulder on the edge of the bank and looked forwards not moving; I assumed he was looking at the waterfall, like I had been moments before. Were we compatible? Elves married much sooner here than we did back home. I could never see myself married and I knew, if I became involved with someone here I would be expected to marry them. Despite it being a concept I never considered myself, the thought of marriage to Cirdan did not disgust me. Had my mother marrying three times created a phobia of love in me? I spent the majority of my life looking after my brothers and sisters when our stepfather started to beat our mother, perhaps I was subconsciously protecting myself from something similar. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But loneliness never suited anyone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Taking a leap of faith, I followed him to the edge of the river and stood there for a moment watching him just resting there. Cirdan wore a white long-sleeved shirt and brown trousers, his blonde hair tied back like he only wears in the palace. The sight of him in none military clothing was unfamiliar to me, which showed how much I had pushed him away without realising. This elf had protected me and cared for me even when I made it clear I wasn't sure of my feelings. In truth, I cannot say I was sure that moment how I felt. I truly felt like a coward./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Deciding to be brave for once, I took the grassy stepping stones and kneeled to the side of him whilst he looked down. I continued to watch him without expression, finally, Cirdan looked at me in the eyes and there was a gaze there, between just the two of us; something in synchronised acknowledgement that hadn't been there before. Cirdan stood and to my surprise walked towards me, wading through the water gently, as if he was afraid to disturb anything in the water. He reached me when the water was to his waist, I couldn't move, I didn't dare to. I felt his hands on my own and his forehead was touching mine. He cared for me more than I ever realised and felt I had caused him great pain. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Please,' He asked softly and quietly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'What if I can return?' I replied/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'I will follow.' It sounded so simple and loving. Did he care so much about me that he would follow me anywhere? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Please.' I did not know what I was asking but was sure I would not be as safe with anyone else in this world other than Cirdan. Could love follow? I was sure it would, I was willing to find out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He would not kiss me as elven tradition ordered, I felt safe in that knowledge. I stayed there for several minutes slowly turning an embrace of our hands to holding each other entirely. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The sound of the waterfall was in my ears as he pulled away and held out his hand for me to take. I stepped into the water not caring how wet I would become. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Please give me the chance victoria' /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Lord Elrond spoke to me today and told me you had confided in him,' I began. 'I am sorry for the pain I have caused you'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I was nearly cut off by a gentle 'shhh' from Cirdan./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'You were focused on another task. I was not the priority…..' He looked down at our hands. As he looked at me again, his arms were wrapped around my waist. 'But would like to be one day.'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I stood there, in the water, being held by an elf; a creature I barely even believed to exist at one point in my life, in a world that was only fictional during my childhood. He had confessed his affection for me, his care and potentially his love, did I dare not give myself the chance to be loved? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'I'm just….so grateful, we have this time to spend together.' I said, 'I know it is not the answer you want, but maybe we can find out the chances together.'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Thank you,' he replied./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The evening that followed seemed to be merrier than usual, I wondered if our latest arrival may have something to do with the atmosphere. I wore the dark blue sleeveless dress I had been saving for many months. On my arrival into Rivendell, I discovered I had lost a significant amount of weight and I was still getting used to wearing tight-fitting clothes. I just hoped, as I walked through the crowds of elves, that I would find a face that I could stick to for the remainder of the evening. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Wading through the crowds, I eventually found Cirdan. We stared at each other for a moment before we approached each other; the intense encounter during the day, caused there to be some tension between us. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Good evening, Victoria,' he began bowing as I curtsied./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Hello Cirdan,' I replied smiling as I took the arm he offered. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Your friend seems to be enjoying himself,' Cirdan commented looking towards AJ currently chatting to some eleven lord I didn't know. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'His ability to make himself so comfortable in such a short space of time, amazes me.'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'I believe it was a while longer for yourself to feel at so much ease in our presence.'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Yes, I believe so,' I replied looking down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Apologies Victoria, I did not know what to say so would upset or distress you.'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'Oh Cirdan, it's alright,' I assured him. 'A realisation has come to mind for me over this last day. I now realise I have been wasting the time I had here on being depressed and only focusing on one task instead of admiring the beauty around me. Knowing I cannot look for the area I fell into this world because of the dangers in the country, greatly disappoints me and scares me. I know it is necessary, however. Lord Elrond has cared for me greatly and does not wish to see me harmed; it is my duty to keep his mind at ease. It is only fair after the kindness he has bestowed on me.' I felt Cirdan place his hand atop mine and steady us to halt in the middle of a busy room of chatting voices./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'It is not only Lord Elrond who does not wish to see you harmed.'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'I know.'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The evening consisted of drinking and laughter. In earnest, I felt truly alone in the room after my conversation with Cirdan. As I sat there watching the room around me, my thoughts turned to AJ. In a matter of hours, he had become much more accepting of his situation and it genuinely surprised me. When I first arrived, I would speak to no one except Cirdan. Perhaps that explained why he felt the way he did around me, and why I was also avoiding him where physically possible. It wasn't intentional at first during the evening but I felt his eyes on me when entering the great hall. It was then that I realised I couldn't shake my mind away from Cirdan; no matter how hard I fought it./span/p 


End file.
